Mi Corazón esta en Ti
by Monserrat Mikealson
Summary: Deberían odiarse, pero no podían estaban destinados y se necesitaba para sanar, y el bracalete "Solo con el, podras tener lo quemas deseas" algo inesperado, amor y vampiros. Solo en Mystic Falls Debekah, Klaroline y Kennet paring Daroline y Steroline super Frienship. M por futuros eventos y lenguaje.


**Ok AQUÍ VAMOS Mi primera Historia en FanFic la verdad es que amo the Vampire Diares y hace tiempo que quise escribir sobre ellos. Debo aclarar que si eres Delena O Forwood este fic podría causarte urticaria ya que Odio a Elena y Tyler no es Para Caroline.**

**Una vez sacado eso de mi pecho he de decir que solía gustarme Elena pero los escritos han hecho de ella una pobre versión de Katherine sin el fuego Petrova y Damon un cachorrito enfermo de amor y el ASOMBROSO, asi que en este Fic le daré a alguien asombroso bueno que yo considero asombrosa y que pocos le dan la oportunidad y además hay pocos fics de ellos en español: REBEKAH por que por que la amo y aunque amo el show no seguire la línea alterna esto empieza en la 4 episodio 1 bueno depues de que Klaus le quiebra el cuello temporada Becks si avento la camioneta pero Damon en lugar de atacarla… bueno si la ataca pero es que tienen que leer además pasan más cosas que bueno en fin a también esta Klaroline y Kennet Stefan/OC *denme nombres* y amistades Daroline una hermandad muy bonita, Steroline etc…**

**DISCLIMER: Nada me pertenece salvo la histori si te atreves a plagiarla sin mi autorización Klaus se quedara corto comparado con lo que te puedo hacer!**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Encuentro, Conversación y Consuelo.**

"…_**He descubierto que el único modo de avanzar de mis heridas**_

_**Es sentirlas**_

_**Que el único modo de resistir al deseo…"**_

_**es ceder ante el.**_

_**Andrea Montiel**_

Traición. Ira. Tristeza. Soledad. Desprecio. Decepción. Soledad son las emociones que embargan a Rebekah después de que hubiera tenido esa horrible pelea con Klaus, después de que la ultima oportunidad de crear sus híbridos se fuera directo al caño, Rebekah estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había hecho mal estrellando esas bolsas con la sangre de es inútil Doopleganger ahora vampiro, _a la mierda y si hice mal no me importa,_ Rebekah estaba destrozada intentando averiguar en que momento su hermano dejo de amarla por que ella seguro jamás había dejado de amarlo cuando creyó que Su Nick había muerto en ese ataúd estaba con el corazón roto, y salvo a Caroline, a esa bebe en lugar de ella que era su hermana por el amor de todo lo sagrado, la dejo a su merced con la excusa de que estaba harta, harta de dar su vida, su juventud, su corazón sin recibir nada a cambio ella y Nick habían llegado a un punto final, le dolía reconocerlo pero era cierto amaba a su hermano y siempre lo haría pero tenía que empezar a amarse primero a si misma pero era mas fácil decir que hacer.

Sin saber como llego a Wickery Bridge y no pudo evitar que una carcajada siniestra saliera de su garganta y es que esto era tan irónico, se encontraba aquí en el lugar donde había terminado con la vida de alguien más que después de todo si tenía un futuro, decidiendo que hacer con su patética vida. Tenía Frio. Los vampiros no tienen frio, pero aquí estaba ella con sus ropas manchadas de sangre sin chamarra enfrentando el lago que corría por las estructuras del puente, y entonces noto los dos Brazos en su muñeca derecha el primero era uno lindo bronce que le había dado Gloria hace muchos años ella fue una de la pocas o mas bien la única amiga que Rebekah a tenido, Nunca supo realmente que hacía salvo lo que Gloria menciono sobre su mayor deseo realidad, el cual no sabia ni ella misma, y el segundo su brazalete de Lapislázuli, sería tan fácil todo terminaría tan, tan fácil, estaba muy cansada, exhausta mil años _"nadie debería vivir tanto Rebekah" _recordó las palabras de su madre, y sabía que su madre tenia razón con una excepción ella apenas había vivido entonces tal vez, solo tal vez si se lo quitaba…

-Hazlo le harías un favor a la humanidad- escucho una voz que conocía muy bien, de verdad que el universo la odiaba, pero regreso la mano que inconscientemente había bajado a su muñeca.

-Piérdete Damon, no estoy de humor- le contesto bruscamente

-Somos dos Barbie Original- Dijo Damon- Pero sabes que por favor no te sientas privada por mi presencia, continua es un espectáculo que quiero ver- aunque una Pequeña parte de Damon no sabía por que razón se retorcía ante la posibilidad de su muerte.

-¿Sabes que? No tengo las ganas para esto Damon, estoy cansada, harta y no quiero desperdiciar minutos de mi existencia con alguien como tu, así que con permiso- dijo Rebekah en un tono cansado, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a… bueno no sabia a donde, cuando de pronto Damon se apareció en frente de ella con una expresión para mañana- Mira Damon ya se lo que vas a decir así que deja tu Queja en el Buzón de Asesina de Elena y mañana con gusto leo tus comentarios pero hoy no, necesito dormir por mucho que tu presencia me cause sueño dormir en el puente no es la mejor idea- dijo empujando a Damon con su hombro y este fastidiado por la falta de interés en Rebekah en existir la tomo de los hombros.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo Damon fastidiado

-Ok ¿Mi Problema? ¿Por qué te importa?- y Damon la soltó con la noción de que de verdad a el no le debería de importar – Regresa con tu preciosa Elena y a mi Déjame en Paz- dijo Rebekah ya fastidiada y comenzó a alejarse justo cuando iba a alcanzar el final del puente cuando Damon dijo algo que presiono sus botones al máximo.

-Asi que hermanito adorado por fin te dejo, sabes que es irónico por que tu hiciste todo y a el ni siquiera le importas, a nadie Rebekah, estas sola ¿Cierto?- dijo el en tono burlón extendiendo sus brazos al aire, Rebekah se acerco a velocidad máxima a Damon y sus caras estaban a solo unos centímetros y la cara de Rebekah estaba distorsionada pero sus ojos esos ojos miel que despertaban en Damon cosas que ni Elena podía, estaban llenos de tristeza y soledad, y no debía pero se sintió culpable.

-Si no me hubiera jurado intentar cambiar tu corazón estaría en mis manos ahora mismo- dijo Rebekah poniendo una mano en el pecho de Damon y viéndolo directo a los ojos- Tienes razón, Nick y yo no estamos bien, de hecho estamos muy mal y yo estoy sola siempre lo he estado y es algo que desesperadamente he intentado arreglar con lo años, pero no importa lo que haga el sentimiento no se va- viéndolo con esos ojos Damon no pudo evitar sentí un poderoso deseo de abrazarla pero antes de lograr cualquier movimiento ella había bajado su mano del pecho de Damon y retrocedido unos pasos- Si mi hermano escogió una abominación sobre mi, su hermana, que siempre lo escogió a el, pero es un tema que debo hablar con mi hermano no contigo- Damon no supo por que se sintió mal con esas palabras- Lo que si debo decirte es que mantengas a tu Doopleganger lejos de mi que la ayudara no quiere decir que pueda rondar libre por ahí molestándome con su presencia- dijo Rebekah controlando las lagrimas y cambiando el tema

-¿Ayudarla?, por favor si tu la mataste ¿Acaso crees que ayudando a Stefan a conseguir unas gotas de sangre va a remediar lo que hiciste? Eres una Asesina- dijo Damon enojado a lo que Rebekah soltó una carcajada.

-POR FAVOR Damon ten cuidado no te vayas a morder la lengua con tu propio veneno- dijo Rebekah oscuramente a lo que Damon no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y un poco… excitado- Elena No será la primera ni la ultima Persona que mate, y no tenga arrepentimientos para mis acciones, Elena lamentablemente fue daño colateral, un medio para un fin: Alaric tarde o temprano iba a matar a mi familia así que tome una decisión; mi familia o una estúpida humana que no puede mantenerse segura por mas de cinco minutos- dijo Rebekah con odio en la voz

-Y mira que bien resulto eso- dijo Damon sarcástico- tu familia te. abandono.- termino dando énfasis a las ultimas palabras.

-Si pero no me arrepiento- dijo- Lo hice por amor a mi familia, la verdad Damon lamento lo que le paso a Elena- y Damon no pudo evitar sorprenderse- no me agrada pero no le deseaba la muerte o convertirse en vampiro, si la hubiera querido muerta no me hubiera molestado en ayudar Stefan, amo a mis hermanos, no importa lo malvados que sean o si me aman, son mi familia y salvarlos implica sacrificios pero claro que sabrás tu de eso- dijo

Damon furioso se acerco a ella- No sabes de lo que hablas- siseo

-Es la verdad si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar y la vida de Stefan dependiera de Elena ¿que hubieras hecho?- dijo- entiendo que amas a Elena ¿pero de verdad podrías amarla sobre tu hermano?, por que se que no, algo que siempre he envidiado de ustedes es que sacrificarían su vida uno por el otro, y lo que me da lastima es ver como dejan que una mujer destruya eso que yo quisiera tener- dijo Rebekah mirando a Damon quien no podía evitar si no comprender las palabras de Rebekah el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que…- pero Damon no pudo terminar

-La Matara- dijo Rebekah – lo se y como dijo no es la primera persona que mato o dejo en transición mi lista es larga, si te ayuda a alimentar tu odio contra mi- dijo esbozando una sonrisa retorcida. -Stefan y tu tienen juguete compartido para toda la eternidad –estas palabra golpearon fuerte a Damon y se dio cuenta de algo ¿de verdad quería vivir la eternidad así peleado con Stefan por Elena que no lo amaba? Rebekah satisfecha de haber despertado algo en el sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Damon sin poder evitarlo Rebekah había despertado algo en el y no sabia que- Digo no es como si tuvieras donde quedarte

-¿Es tu forma de ofrecerme tu casa Salvatore?- a lo que Damon asintió.

Rebekah pensó rápido de pasar la noche en la casa de un humano usando compulsión a pasarla en casa de los Salvatore que si bien no eran su compañía favorita eran conocidos asintió, y se dirigió con Damon en un recorrido silencioso pero rápido a La Casa Salvatore una vez adentro Rebekah no pudo evitar notar que no había rastro de Elena o Stefan en ella.

-Tomare el que era mi cuarto Damon, Buenas noches- Rebekah estaba lista para irse a dormir cuando Damon la tomo de los hombros y la beso como si ella fuera agua y el hubiera caminado en el desierto por días, como si la necesitara.

-Damon- dijo Rebekah- no… basta- pero bajo sus labios a su cuello y en algún punto entre el placer y el raciocinio se quebró quería sentirse necesitada y apreciada aunque fuera un momento pero ¿Cuánto le costaría esto en la mañana?

**QUE TAL bueno? malo? Dejen reviews y sugerencias o lo que quieran se que falta que ambos saquen cosas de su pecho y asi pero la verdad es que ambos buscaban consuelo y pues en los capítulos que siguen se desarrollara mas y asi los quiero.**


End file.
